The Mines of Telleron
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: Arriving at the start of the California Gold Rush, The Sixth Doctor and Peri encounter the evil Tellerons and an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

The Mines of Telleron

Part One

By the Sacramento River Mark Redman was panning for gold in the water. His hands were freezing as he kept up hope he would see that certain shine he had heard so much about. While he was chilled to the bone his partner, Cole Bradley was fixing supper by the fire. Mark had never liked Bradley but came with him to California anyway. The promise of wealth was too great for a man of Mark's stature to pass up. The only reason he wanted money was to provide for his wife and daughter back in New York. The journey had taken them close to a year and he wasn't about to go home empty handed. He believed the Cole only wanted the power that came with wealth. Through the time they had spent together Mark knew Bradley could be very selfish. He filled his pan once more with gravel and slightly submerged it under the water. Staring down at river he thought he could see his wife's face. Then he saw something shine in the dimming sunlight. Filled with excitement he picked himself up and starting running towards Bradley.

"We've struck gold!" Redman yelled as he tripped over himself. Falling to the ground the water in his pan hit the fire almost diminishing it. Bradley shot him a cold look.

"You must be the most incompetent man I have ever met. I should have never let you come with me." Bradley said as he began to eat.

"It's going to take us an eternity to find a fortune of gold like this." Mark commented.

"Yes I'm afraid for once you're right. Tomorrow we head into the mines." Bradley came to a decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor paced back and forth inside the Tardis console room. Peri was in the dressing room changing her clothes. He was delighted at the silence in the room. As much as he liked his companion she could be difficult, especially for his thought process. Returning to the console room Peri stared at the Doctor. He glanced up at her for a second and continued pacing.

"So what do you think if I should even bother asking?" Peri questioned the Doctor referring to her outfit. She was dressed in a blue pant suit that fit her figure just right.

"Well it's more then you usually wear." The Doctor joked.

"Its better that tacky coat you where." Peri said as the Doctor continued to pace.

"Tacky? Tacky? My dear once you've seen the fashion on Gallifrey you would think my coat was the pinnacle of style." The Doctor shot back as he kept on pacing.

"Doctor, just what are you doing? His companion asked.

"I'm thinking about our new destination."

"Which is?" Peri wondered.

"I'm not sure yet."

"We could always go to…." Peri began before she was cut off.

"We could go see The Rings of Centauri, The Volcanoes of Dulkis; actually that's probably not the best idea." The Doctor thought aloud.

"Or New York." Peri said cheerfully.

"New York?" The Doctor wondered why she wanted to go there of all places.

"In case you forgot that's where I lived until I came along with you. It's been awhile since I've seen my Mother." Peri tried to make the Doctor feel guilty.

"There's nothing to see there. Skyscrapers and subways, crowded streets, dark alleys. Why I've been to more exuberant places than that. The disappointed Doctor said as he input the coordinates.

The cylinder in the middle of the Tardis console began to move up and down. The Doctor smiled as the familiar sound of his ship dematerializing filled his ears. Within seconds they had come to a stop.

"So Doctor how long have I been gone?" Peri asked.

"Exactly Four months, Two weeks and Three days." He responded.

"My Mother has probably gotten married again by now." Peri chuckled as the Doctor opened the doors.

Peri stepped out first followed by the Doctor. Expecting to see a bustling city they instead saw a small town with an empty dirt road going through the middle of it.

"This isn't New York." Peri was irritated.

"Well, Obviously. That's odd I was certain I entered the coordinates correctly." The Doctor said stepping back into the Tardis.

While checking the coordinates Peri walked in.

"You've done it again Doctor."

"It's not me Peri, it's the Tardis. It wants us here for some reason, almost as if it senses danger here."

"Speaking of here, exactly where are we?" Peri began to pace.

"Sacramento or what will be Sacramento. The year is 1849, a good year, I believe I have the wine." The Doctor

"What about New York?"

The Doctor ignored her comment as he was lost in thought.

"Doctor!!!"

"Sorry Peri, I was just thinking. Its 1849, that town out there should be bustling with miners instead it looks more like a ghost town. Something's going on here." The Doctor said working it out.

"Must we get involved?" Peri argued as they both left the Tardis.

"Involved? It's the start of the Californian Gold Rush and it's obvious to me and the Tardis that something is wrong. So yes we must get involved." The Doctor raised his voice as they continued down the dirt road.

"So if there is something wrong, where do we start? I don't see anyone around at all." Peri asked as they passed by a tavern.

"Well we could always start with a drink." The Doctor said as he entered the bar.

"Doctor? How could you drink at a time like this?" Peri whined as she followed him into the bar.

The Doctor was standing still staring at a man who was sitting at the bar. Peri approached him waiting for an explanation.

"Peri, do you know who that man is over at the bar?"

"Should I?"

"I'd say. That is a Mr. John A. Sutter. Not only was he a smart business man he also discovered the first remnants of gold not to far from here. It's a rather sad story actually, he tried to keep the discovery quiet but soon word got out. He was ruined and died a bitter and broken man." The Doctor explained before moving closer to the man.

"That's horrible." Peri said.

"You know I had big ideas for this land. I was going to call it Suttersville. My son wants to name it Sacramento, such a horrible name." Mr. Sutter expressed to the bartender.

"Oh I don't know, I think it has a nice ring to it." The Doctor said sitting beside Sutter.

"Think what you want, it doesn't matter now. All my workers are gone I'm out of business. They've all gone to the mines." Sutter said taking another drink.

"Speaking of the mines, where is everyone? They can't all be at the mines right now." The Doctor questioned.

"Everyone who has gone to the mines has disappeared." The Bartender spoke up.

"Utter nonsense." Sutter rebutted.

"Tell that to William." The Bartender told Sutter.

"William?" The Doctor wondered who he could be.

"That man over there sitting in the corner. He's been like that for days ever since he came back from mining." The Bartender explained.

The Doctor and Peri walked over to William who was sitting on the floor rocking himself back and forth.

"Hello there, William is it?" The Doctor asked getting no response.

"Tell me what did you see in the mines?"

"The mines? You can't go there, no one should go there." William said incoherently.

"Yes of course but what did you see?"

"A horror. A terrifying beast. They are going to kill us all. Do you hear me we're all dead men!" William yelled jumping to his feet and running out of the tavern.

The Doctor was in an instant pursuit while his companion struggle to keep up. They ran down the dusty road out of the small town. The Doctor began to sweat realizing at the same moment he needed to be in better shape. Reaching the river in between them and the mine the Doctor looked around for William.

"He was so fast." Peri stated.

"Yes, his fear propelled him. Something or someone terrified that man to his very core." The Doctor said still searching for the young man.

"Doctor, there's a man down by the river maybe he saw William pass through here." Peri surmised as they both approached the man from behind.

"Excuse me, sir?" Peri politely said to the stranger.

"You haven't seen a man around five feet with brown hair come this way have you?" The Doctor asked.

"Why Doctor, how good to see you again." The Master said turning to face his enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mines of Telleron

Part Two

"The mines? You can't go there, no one should go there." William said incoherently.

"Yes of course but what did you see?"

"A horror. A terrifying beast. They are going to kill us all. Do you hear me we're all dead men!" William yelled jumping to his feet and running out of the tavern.

The Doctor was in an instant pursuit while his companion struggle to keep up. They ran down the dusty road out of the small town. The Doctor began to sweat realizing at the same moment he needed to be in better shape. Reaching the river in between them and the mine the Doctor looked around for William.

"He was so fast." Peri stated.

"Yes, his fear propelled him. Something or someone terrified that man to his very core." The Doctor said still searching for the young man.

"Doctor, there's a man down by the river maybe he saw William pass through here." Peri surmised as they both approached the man from behind.

"Excuse me, sir?" Peri politely said to the stranger.

"You haven't seen a man around five feet with brown hair come this way have you?" The Doctor asked.

"The Master, Last time we met you were trying to create a brave new world, in your own image."

"Yes and now I'm trying to save this pathetic planet from utter destruction." The Master begrudgingly said.

"Rubbish! If the Earth is in danger it's no doubt due to your interference." The Doctor shot back at his opponent.

"I have done nothing, the Tellerons are here."

"The Tellerons? That's impossible they're extinct." The Doctor couldn't believe it.

"They survived Doctor. For over a millennia the Tellerons have remained dormant in those caves and now they are awakening. They will ravage this world and then the universe." The Master explained.

"Just why should we believe you. After all you have tried to kill us on several occasions." Peri interjected.

"We shouldn't, he's obviously lying."

"Do you think he has something to do with the missing miners?"

"I wouldn't hold it past him." The Doctor laughed.

"I know nothing of missing miners! Now please Doctor, I implore you, help me stop the Tellerons." The Master pleaded.

"I'm taking you back to Gallifrey to pay for you crimes." The Doctor said as he grabbed The Master's arm.

Shaking The Doctor's hand off him, The Master looked him dead in the eyes.

"They will destroy this world!" He yelled.

"Just why do you care so much?" Peri asked.

"Traveling with The Rani I saw devastation on a massive scale. She orchestrated the downfall of an entire civilization with one virus. One minuscule bacterium brought an end to billions of lives. I have gained a new perspective on life." The Doctor's enemy explained.

"You want me to believe you've turned over a new leaf?" The Doctor could barely keep a straight face.

"Believe what you want, Doctor. I have sins to pay for you of all people should know that."

Suddenly bullet flew past the Doctor's head and then another one hit the ground a few feet away. Pulling his companion behind a large rock the shots continued to ring out. The Master crouched down beside the Doctor shielding himself.

"Is that one of your sins now?" The Doctor sarcastically said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole Bradley led his companion, Mark Redman by torchlight through the entrance of the cave. Mark trembled with fear as they made there way deeper into the cavern. Unexpectedly an unearthly scream reverberated off the walls. Cole wasn't as fazed by the sounds as Mark was. He couldn't believe how pathetic Mark was he could hear the man's teeth chattering.

"Cole we shouldn't be here. There's evil in these caves, can't you feel it?" Redman asked.

"Shut your mouth, Redman. Just think of what you can buy with all the gold we find, what you can provide for your family." Cole tried to convince Mark to continue.

"I know, it's just all this talk about disappearing miners. It frightens me. What if there is some kind of monster in here?" Mark stuttered.

"You know that there are no such things as monsters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out here you cowardly snake!" The Sheriff yelled out as he fired another bullet into the air.

"What does he want?" Peri screamed.

"An unfortunate result from a previous endeavor." The Master said with a smile.

The Doctor looked at him coldly.

"Well perhaps you could endeavor to tell me why he wants you dead?" The Doctor raised his voice.

"My Tardis was damaged in an electrical storm, I needed supplies. How was I supposed to know I stole from the sheriff?" The Master argued.

"It seems your luck is running out." The Doctor said as he picked up a small stick off the ground.

"Yes and so is everyone else's. I will gladly go back with you to Gallifrey to await Justice. But first we must join forces to rid this world of the Tellerons." The Master said.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He then quickly tied the white fabric to the stick. He swung it in the air signifying their surrender. The Sheriff stopped firing as the Doctor revealed himself.

"Hello there, I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

"Bowman's my name; I'm the sheriff around these parts. Now stay where you are, you're under arrest for aiding and abetting a known criminal. Keep you hands in the air and tell your friends to come out as well." Bowman said as he kept his gun trained on The Doctor.

"Aiding and abetting? Why I've done nothing of the kind. In fact the man you're after is an old enemy of mine that I just happened to run into." The Doctor tried to explain.

"Quiet! Mr. John Smith you're wanted in five counties for robbing several banks." The Sheriff yelled.

The Doctor motioned for Peri to come out of hiding and soon the Master followed.

"The truth is I've been chasing this miscreant for weeks. I'm Sheriff Brown from a few counties over." The Doctor said as he pulled out a portfolio of cards looking for the proper identification.

After convincing Bowman of his identity he confronted the Master.

"So you've changed have you?"

"I've been stranded here for months. I've needed money to survive." The Master stated.

"Now you'll have to survive in jail. He's all yours sheriff." The Doctor said handing over the prisoner.

"Wait!" The Doctor had forgotten something.

"Your Tardis key?" The Doctor asked as the Master handed over the small key.

He then patted down his enemy looking for any weapons: He found none.

"Keep your eye on this one Sheriff, he's not to be trusted." The Doctor warned.

The Doctor and Peri watched as the Master was led away by the Sheriff.

"You're making a grave mistake Doctor!" The Master shrieked.

Peri looked confused as she followed the Doctor down the river.

"Do you really thing that's the best thing to do with the Master. He's dangerous." Peri said catching up to her friend.

"I know, but it will give us sometime to see what is really going on here. We need to find William; he is the key to understanding what we are up against." The Doctor said as they came up to a dead body.

"It's William! He's dead!" Peri cried.

"Yes, but how did he die? I don't see a mark on him." The Doctor was confused.

"Doctor, look!" Peri pointed down to a large footprint in the mud.

The Doctor ascertained that the individual that made the imprint was over 6 feet with large sharp claws on their feet.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but the Master was right. The Tellerons are here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheriff Bowman closed the cell door and locked it. His prisoner stared at him with hate in his eyes.

"I finally have you Smith. Now you can rot in here until your trial." The Sheriff said as he left the Master alone with his thoughts.

Acting quickly the Master sat down while taking of his right shoe. He removed a small cylinder object. Pulling off his left shoe he removed a small sphere. Combining the two objects he began to laugh.

"You underestimate me Doctor." He said as he used his newly constructed weapon to burn through the bars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark Redman was chiseling away at one of the walls in the cave while Cole did the same a few feet away. Suddenly the whole cave began to shake violently. Mark fell backwards and braced himself on the wall behind him. As quickly as it began it ended leaving a large amount of dust in the air. Mark got to his feet and tried to find Cole.

"Cole, are you there? I can't see a thing!" He said into the darkness.

Walking a few feet further he finally realized the ceiling had caved in separation the two.

"Cole! Cole!" Mark yelled hoping his companion would hear him.

Cole Bradley woke up with a searing headache. Looking himself over he could tell he was not hurt. Suddenly he could hear Mark yelling for him.

"Yeah, I'm here. I think I'm ok. It looks like there was a cave in." Cole answered.

"Don't worry I'm going to get help." Mark said as he ran out of the cave.

Cole coughed up dust from his lungs as he picked up the fallen torch. With the light provided he could see something move in the distance.

"Hey who's there?" Cole's voice echoed throughout the cave.

Moving further down the tunnel Cole tripped over a rock falling to the ground. Reaching for the torch he saw a large foot with claws in front of him. Startled he quickly backed up shining the light on the creature. Its flesh was pink while tangled all around in small strands. Some flesh was even hanging off of its body. Also in the middle of its face laid one large eye. Cole screamed in terror as the Telleron raised its hand towards Cole's face. Suddenly a small bolt of electricity shot into Cole's head as he shouted in agony.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor and Peri raced back into town. They entered the Sheriff's office to find the cell doors burnt through. The Master was no where to be found.

"We must get back to the Tardis." The Doctor pulled Peri out into the street.

"Look it's the Master!" Peri yelled as she saw the Master enter the Doctor's Tardis.

Suddenly it dematerialized right in front of them, stranding them in 1849.


End file.
